Vestido Azul
by Daphne Potter
Summary: Songfic muy triste. Harry ha traicionado a Hermione, destruyendola por completo. No soy muy buena haciendo summarys pero la historia vale la pena


Aquí les dejo este songfic la canción es de la Oreja de Van Gogh, espero les guste.

Vestido Azul

**Solo una palabra se hubiera llevado el dolor**

Era inexplicable, nadie podía encontrar la razón, ¿cómo es posible que una persona tan fuerte, con tanto control sobre si misma pudiera estar tan destruida? No había ni rastro de aquella sonrisa, ni aquel brillo tan especial en sus ojos.

Ya nunca era vista por alguien, siempre encerrada en su apartamento, y aunque los vecinos sabían que ella estaba ahí, parecía que no había vida, jamás se veía la luz encendida, solo algunas veces, ya muy llegada la noche, se oían unos lamentos, siempre con la misma frase...

Solo una explicación..., Solo una...

Con el beso amargo de aquel licor hubiera bastado mi amor 

Pero aquella noche era distinto, se podía distinguir una tenue luz, tal vez la chimenea, una lámpara, que mas daba, sus vecinos no le dieron importancia, y sus amigos... ella los había apartado, eso era lo mejor, así nadie se daría cuenta.

Ella veía su reflejo en aquel espejo, se veía hermosa, aunque eso no le importaba, ella sólo miraba ese vestido, aquel vestido que era muestra de todas sus ilusiones y anhelos, aquel vestido que era un doloroso recuerdo.

Solo una mentira se viene conmigo a pasear 

Pero algo en su interior, tal vez una inútil esperanza le decía que aquello no podía ser cierto, debía ser una mentira, más la razón le ganaba a su corazón, la única mentira era que el la amaba, la había engañad, jamás lo hubiera creído capaz. Pero su vista no la engañaba, el se había besado con otra ¡tanto descaro!

El no merecía sus lagrimas, ni su dolor, aquel dolor que no la dejaba vivir, no la dejaba respirar, ni pensar, era como mil torturas a la vez, como si un cuchillo cortara lentamente en pedazos su alma llevándose sus ganas de vivir.

Sentirme querida en aquel abrazo en el mar 

¿Por qué debía amarlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que si el amor es aquel sentimiento

más bello, nos hace sufrir tanto?

Nos pasamos toda la vida esperando por el amor verdadero, más cuando llega, así como nos trae la mayor felicidad, nos puede traer el mayor de los sufrimientos.

Más lagrimas rodaron de sus mejillas acariciando su fina y blanca piel, eran símbolo de aquella soledad que habitaba su alma.

Afuera llovía con tal fuerza que parecía que el cielo se desgarraba, como si compartiera el dolor, ella solo quería sentirse querida, sentir que la amaban con tal devoción, con toda el alma, más lagrimas cayeron a sus mejillas, llegaron hasta la base del tocador, el cual era de madera muy fina, que combina perfectamente con la decoración que era de un gusto muy fino y delicado, en la habitación todo estaba perfectamente acomodado, y sobre la cómoda se podían observar numerosas fotografías todas mostrando a una joven pareja.

¡Qué felices se veían!

Sus caras reflejaban tanto amor, casi se podía ver aunque se fuera ciego. A la orilla de la mesa se encontraba un brazalete con la siguiente inscripción : De HP para HG, ella lo tomo entre sus blancas y delicadas manos, lo acerco a su cara y lo beso frenéticamente, de nuevo las lagrimas lograron escapar de esa prisión llamada ojos, entonces ya no pudo más y se dejo caer en la alfombra frente a la cómoda y pudo ver la foto que tenía enfrente, y si era posible se sintió mucho peor: en esa foto se mostraba a esa joven pareja en una hermosa playa, ella recordo la ocasión, y de nuevo se sintió aún más vacía, inundada por aquel recuerdo, mientras esas palabras resonaban como un Interminable eco.

---------------------------- FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------

_-¡Hermi! ¡Hermi! ¡Por aquí!_

-_Espera, ya te sigo. Me has hecho correr tanto, que mas vale que me recompenses._ Dijo la joven, que aunque jadeante no perdía su frescura y belleza.

_-¿Qué tal un beso?_ Le dijo un joven de hermosos ojos verdes.

-_Me parece bien_. Dijo ella con aire divertido, mientras el se acercaba, y tomándole delicadamente por la cintura, la beso de una manera en la que solo se puede cuando se ama de verdad.

_-Bien ahora que ya te he recompensado, quiero que mires esto. _

Y entonces la levanto y la llevo cargando hasta un mirador, ahí la vista era hermosa. Frente a ellos se encontraba el mar, con toda su inmensidad y belleza, embellecido aun mas por el atardecer, con un cielo iluminado en tenues colores rosas y naranjas, entonces el la tomo de las manos y le dijo:

_-Aquí frente al mar y toda esta belleza te juro que te amare eternamente _

Y entonces la beso de nuevo

---------------------------- FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------

Ella tomo la fotografía y la arrojo contra la pared, y al chocar contra esta el marco y el cristal que la protegía se rompió en mil pedazos. Ella ya no lo pensó más y entonces se decidió.

_**Con el vestido azul que un día conociste**_

_**Me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte**_

_**Te di mi corazón y tu lo regalaste**_

_**Te di el amor que pude darte y me robaste**_

_**He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino**_

Hoy tu amor corta como el cristal 

Sus hermosas zapatillas negras resonaban contra el piso de madera mientras ella caminaba rápidamente hacia la sala, donde la chimenea crepitaba silenciosamente, iluminando tenuemente el lugar, apenas y se podía ver, no obstante ella sabía perfectamente a donde se dirigía, a aquel mueble de madera que ella no necesitaba, mas su padre había insistido, ahora ella se alegraba de que la caba estuviera ahí.

Las viejas puertas rechinaron al abrir, mostrando solo una gran oscuridad, no importaba, ella sabía donde estaba esa botella, la tomo entre sus manos y le quito el polvo que la cubría y aunque tratando de no hacerlo, no pudo dejar de pensar en el motivo por el que la tenía guardada, esa cena que nunca llego, más esta vez ya no hubo lagrimas, se estaban transformando en valor para lo que pensaba hacer.

Aunque siempre había pensado que era algo patético y decía que las personas que lo habían hecho eran muy estúpidas, ahora los entendía, era una buena salida si ya no se quería, sufrir más y ese era su mayor deseo, no sufrir más, no recordar más.

_**En el cielo hay playas donde ves la vida pasar**_

Solo quería olvidar y no saber nada más.

Donde los recuerdos no hacen llorar, vienen muy despacio y se van 

La puerta de la cocina estaba abierta, dejando pasar la débil luz que provenía de la chimenea, solo se veía la sombra de una joven mujer sacando algo de la alacena cualquiera que la viera pensaría que preparaba todo para una romántica cena, iluminada solo por la luz de las velas, pero la realidad era muy diferente, mucho mas triste y sombría.

La botella estaba puesta en el medio de la mesa, luego ella coloco dos copas de cristal una frente a la otra en los extremos de la mesa, después lleno de vino ambas copas y frente a una coloco una rosa marchita la ultima que el le había enviado, la ultima que le había dejado el mensajero que día a día le llevaba una rosa, volvió a tomar la rosa entre sus manos y la apretó contra su corazón, y se quedó así por un breve instante, hasta que sintió que una espina se clavaba en su dedo, liberando una pequeña gota de sangre que fue a caer sobre las hojas, haciéndola reaccionar, y tomar la pluma que había traído minutos antes y se dispuso a escribir, estaba tan concentrada que no noto que alguien acababa de deslizar un sobre bajo su puerta.

Solo una caricia me hubiera ayudado a olvidar 

Cuando termino de escribir noto que la hoja estaba llena de marcas de lágrimas, con cuidado la metió en un sobre y lo puso sobre la mesa y coloco la rosa sobre ella. Y observo la copa de vino y se la tomo de un trago.

"Sin tan solo el llegara y me besara podría olvidar todo"

Pero eso no era posible, eso seria una mentira además el nunca llegaría no la amaba. Tomo la copa entre sus manos, sabia lo que tenia que hacer pero de nuevo la duda entro en su cabeza "¿y si aquel beso tenía una explicación?"

Que no eran mis labios los que ahora te hacen soñar 

Se regaño mentalmente, y de nuevo como todas las noches aquella escena de ese beso vino a su mente, sintiéndose como aquel momento, sintiendo nuevamente como se le iba el aire, y lo que mas le había dolido paso de nuevo por su mente, el se dio cuenta que ella lo observaba y en lugar de tratar de darle una explicación volvió a besar a esa chica, y de pronto sin poder soportarlo más obtuvo las fuerzas para acabar con todo ese sufrimiento de una buena vez.

Tomo la copa de vino en sus manos y la arrojo contra la pared, tomo uno de los trozos de cristal y entonces corto sus manos y no le importo ver como la sangre escurría por su vestido, y mientras la vida se le iba la vida pronuncio unas débiles palabras.

_-A pesar de todo, siempre te amare Harry_

Y entonces la vida la abandono por completo.

_**Con el vestido azul que un día conociste**_

_**Me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte**_

_**Te di mi corazón y tu lo regalaste**_

_**Te di el amor que pude darte y me robaste**_

_**He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino**_

Hoy tu amor corta como el cristal 

Pocos minutos después alguien golpeo fuertemente la puerta

Cuando por fin logro abrirla casi se muere de la impresión, noto que la carta que la había enviado media hora antes estaba en el piso, el corrió hacia ella tratando de revivirla pero fue en vano

Tomo el cuerpo inerte de la chica y lo apretó contra si, sintiendo el mayor dolor de su vida, mientras no dejaba de repetirse que era su culpa

_-Lo único que quería era protegerte, nunca deje de amarte_

Y se quedo así en la oscuridad frente a la chimenea ahora apagada con el cuerpo de la chica aferrado a su pecho.

Sin notar la carta que estaba sobre la mesa, dirigida a el cuya frase final era:

_**Buena suerte en tu camino**_

_**Yo ya tengo mi destino **_

_**Con mi sangre escribo este final**_

Se que es muy triste, espero les guste y me dejen un review

P.D. Para los que leen mi fic. De Unidos por el destino, les pido una disculpa por no actualizar pero he tenido muchos problemas para escribir el cap. 3


End file.
